Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Primary Magicks
by Sociopathic-Antichrist
Summary: Nanoha Takamachi. Ordinary nine-year old and third grader. Right? Wrong! She is destined to wield a power that the T.S.A.B has only seen once before. A power they classified and hid.
1. Chapter 1

Primary Magick's

I don't own anything. Wait...yes I do! I own the rights to Nanoha! *Runs from lawyers* I was joking! I don't own anything! This will be the only disclaimer so if idiots skip this chapter and lambast me...tough.

Chapter 01

Nanoha was bored.

Now normally this was not an uncommon occurrence given the fact that she breezed through all her classes with an ease that often infuriated one of her friends and brought endless amusement to the other. Mostly due to the fact the first friend always reacted in the same ways time and again and this predictability served as a source of endless joy to the second.

Earlier they had picked up a ferret after taking a short-cut through a tiny forested area which stank of magic to any that was gifted with the powers that could mould the universe. It stank of age and rotting meat left out in the sun for far too long and with no creatures to rip meat from bones to clean it and vanquish the stench of rot.

The smell of malevolent magic, of magic used for ill purposes. The stench of magic used for evil ends, tainted with dark emotions and giving them form and action.

To Nanoha it had smelt foul and had turned her pallor to the colour of porridge or perhaps flour mixed with water. That odd greyish tinge that precedes clumps floating to the surface like flotsam from a wreckage.

The blood in the clearing…_so_ much blood. But it was spread thin as if something had jettisoned it harder and thus spread it further. But even then so much of the red life-fluid was spread that it couldn't have come from the still-living ferret.

In class yet unseen by her but watched curiously by her friends her hand had started to draw as if guided by some invisible force. First came a square roughly six inches by six inches so it filled almost a third of the page. Definitely not easy to ignore given it was a rather odd thing to draw. Then a circle was sketched so the sides touched the edges of the square. Odd because more often than not a circle was drawn so it's shape was singular and not merged with another.

Then she started to sketch odd letters in the corners of the squares which seemed to _flow_ towards the corners. As in the way they were written pointed towards the corners; like it was trying to draw something to the corner. A very bizarre concept for any culture when insular philosophies are prized. Then came even more weirdness with a triangle inside the circle. Perfectly equilateral and each point touching a side. But it still seemed…incomplete. Off.

"Nanoha, what's that?" Suzuka whispered and nudged Nanoha to break her from the day-dream which clouded her once-cerulean eyes to the raging grey of a storm-slashed sea.

Starting and dropping her pencil in shock as she over-balanced from the nudge and struggled to correct the motion that sent her reeling, she glanced at Suzuka irritably. "What?" she hissed out before following the finger pointing to the drawing. And she blinked. "I have…" she started before something flared in her memory like a gust of wind. It was there…but she couldn't see it. "…no idea" she finished.

Ever since she had picked up that ferret and accidentally grazed the crystal with the side of her pinkie her mind had been occupied with strange images. Incomplete ones that niggled at her mind like a shard of steel under her skin, constantly wiggling and grinding. Corners with spidery writings or two shapes spinning in counter directions. But whenever she tried to see the whole thing…her mind just blanked out or grabbed onto another subject.

Truly infuriating especially for a girl who was often held as the ideal of hard work and intelligence in her class.

Turning the page so she wouldn't have to see the odd diagram and continuing to jot down notes with rapid strikes of her pen to paper, she shook her head again to clear any thoughts of that bizarre diagram.

Nanoha smiled hopefully at her father after presenting her request concerning the ferret. Before slumping forward as he asked the inevitable question.

"What exactly is a ferret?" he asked with confusion making him lean forward as if that would bring him that much closer to an answer. Wincing as his elbow knocked a dish of rice and rubbing it, he glanced at Kyoya and Miyuki expectantly. _They can hardly give up a chance to better the other_ he fondly reminisced.

Shaking her head and ignoring the fact that auburn hair pooled on her place from her position before sliding back and striking the back of the chair with her back and eyes gazing incredulously at her father.

"It's like a rat" Kyoya stated before wincing at the light slap to his head. "What?!"

Shaking her head, Miyuki sighed good naturedly. "Learn some tact. A ferret is a long rodent. Used to be popular" she stated and grinned smugly at Kyoya and got her own smack to the head in return.

Gazing thoughtfully at Nanoha who fidgeted like a young child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, he snapped his around as Momoko spoke.

"A ferret huh?"

"You know what a ferret is?" Shiro asked with surprise colouring his voice before shrugging and turning back with deliberate slowness. _Just because I'm letting her have it doesn't mean I can't make her sweat_ he thought to himself before grumbling as Momoko poked his side. _Is she psychic?_ It was a question he often asked himself.

Thus far…no answer. Plenty of hints though.

"If it's only for a short while…then why not?" Momoko answered and smiled cheekily at her husbands grouchy expression.

Smiling happily yet reserving comment for the oft-enacted "Foot in mouth" syndrome such as mentioning the ferret was magical or some such nonsense, Nanoha sat back before tearing into the meal.

Ever since she had met the ferret her stomach had been growling no matter how much she ate. As if she was burning energy for…something.

Yuuno Scrya was confused. Well actually that would be a mistake. It was not so much he was confused as curious. When that girl had accidentally caressed Raising Heart for no more than a fraction of a second, he caught just a tiny glimpse into her mind. Like peeking into a window whilst flying past on a motorcycle although glancing away from the road when on a motorcycle was often very stupid.

Didn't stop people from doing it though.

Most Mid-Childan magic was based upon the principle of the circle. A closed circuit philosophically speaking with nothing leaking in or out and just growing until the magic was released by the wielder.

Velka-type magic on the other hand used the principle of refraction. Those who wielded that particular branch of magic worked on the belief that their magic struck the edge of the circle and then rebounded back and magnified by the shape and runes the array was constructed out of.

But what he had glimpsed in the girls mind was neither of those two. Instead he had seen a square oddly enough. And truth be told he always wondered why only two of the three primary shapes had been used for magic. There were legends of mages from before the time of Al-Hazard utilising squares but before all this he would have agreed they were nothing but rumours.

Unlike Nanoha though he had managed to glimpse the entire thing and commit it to memory. Deciphering the runes had been difficult and for the most part they had remained beyond his grip but from what he could decipher…it was odd. Magic was taken from the caster and then funnelled towards each of the four points. The inclusion of the Velkan Triangle and Childan Circle though…that left him somewhat worried.

From what he could decipher…this branch of magic was designed to tightly focus the magic in each of the four points then deliver it back to the caster after being bounced in the triangle and contained by the circle.

It seemed the runes would light up one array then another so first the circle to contain the magic and then the triangle would light up and magnify the magic.

Cocking one ear at the sound of a scrape outside which seemed to herald the night which had already long stolen over the vet, he tensed.

_It was here_

His magic was too low…far too low to attempt any form of defence. His form of defence basically comprised of the principle that for every action there was an equal and opposite reaction. Ostensibly he created barriers that were impenetrable because they matched the exact force of the enemies attack. Unanchored ones drained him all the more though so right now he barely had enough magic to amplify his speed let alone fend off the might of a Jewel Seed.

From what he experienced earlier though the Jewel Seed relied more on direct power than agility so there was a chance…a tiny chance he could avoid it long enough for that odd girl to get to where he was.

Mental communication was a misnomer among the T.S.A.B-oriented culture for it was not a joining of minds. No, instead the caster projected their thoughts and wishes into the magical medium that tied all living things together with the recipient firmly lodged in their brain.

Nature's chat-room he called it.

_Are you there?_ He sent out before stopping and listening intently for the approach of the Seed. Sniffing the air and wincing at the stench of such concentrated emotions before glancing out the window, he tried again.

_Hello? If you can hear me, think your reply!_ He requested urgently. The Seed it seemed was taking its time to make sure he was there. Which was bad news. "It's evolving. Gaining sentience" he thoughtfully stated in a voice quieter than a mouse's sneeze. It was disturbing the amount of potential these gems had locked within them.

_--ke this?_ Came a soft voice and Yuuno would have shouted with glee had it not given away his position. And had the vocal cords of the ferret been capable of a shout.

_Perfect! I need your help! Can you come to the vet's?_ he asked and would have added more had he not caught sight of the monster rearing up outside the window.

_It's here! Hurry!_ He shouted before bracing himself for the explosion to come.

He wasn't long in waiting.

Nanoha rocketed down the stairs and out of the house in barely a minute. From throwing on clothes in such a hurry that she was still threading her arm into the jumper to scuffing on her sneakers it had taken her under fifty seconds to get all that and another ten to blaze down the stairs and out the door.

Had she been going any faster and a sonic boom would have resulted.

Running down the streets towards the vet's as fast as she could without tiring herself, Nanoha had fortunately shoved any and all thoughts of the odd design to the back of her mind. The panic in that voice had seen to that!

The stars overhead wheeled as Nanoha swept towards the vet with heart thundering in her chest like the drums of war.

And the beat had nothing to do with the running.

Dodging down a side street with a tiny leap to bring her right to it and temporarily halt her motion and running down it whilst dodging around trash cans, she saw the vet was straight ahead. Indeed, from here she could see right into the front yard of the veterinary hospital. Before paling as the window seemed to bulge outwards like a bubble then spraying glass outwards along with a pale yellow shape.

_The ferret!_

The girl slowed down as she approached so she didn't drip or skid at all. Halting naught but five paces into the grounds, her eyes bore witness to a very odd spectacle.

Yuuno Scrya didn't notice the girl race in but he sensed her approach. He had taken a moment to hone his senses and had taken a punishing blow from the blob monster for his carelessness in not doing it whilst moving. _Odds are good I would have been hit anyway, wether through carelessness or being a stationary target_ he mused to himself.

He had rapidly depleted his supply of magic to dodge the monster by boosting his reflexes and speed to an almost inhuman level. Boosting ones reflexes though was extremely dangerous for it involved replacing the electrical signals that nerves conducted with magic. Faster certainly but also very tiring as was evidenced by quaking limbs and ragged panting. Leaping up onto a bench so he could leap away at a moments notice, he did so as the monster slammed down like a ten-ton bag of pain.

Flying through the air and crashing into the girls arms, Yuuno had to fight off the urge to just close his eyes and succumb to the weariness that taxed him. The faint rustle of the breeze in the trees and her heart-beat were like a siren call to the land of dreams but he stayed awake by virtue of the monsters growls. "Run!"

"Ahhh, you spoke!" Nanoha squeaked and the only thing that kept her from throwing the ferret away was the shock which froze her body.

"Start running! I'll explain later!" Yuuno barked out. Well…more commanded but given how high his voice was in comparison to that of the standard male…it generated less of an impact. Despite that he was glad when Nanoha jumped to her feet and raced away and once again he had to force his eyes open as the rocking sensation from being carried was quite soothing.

"What is that thing?" Nanoha gasped as she stopped for a rest in the middle of a street.

"It's a monster that I tried to seal earlier" Yuuno explained before wincing. _Yep, really explained that one._ "I can explain more after you seal it" he whispered as he listened intently. _It's getting closer. Damn_ he thought angrily. "Take that red jewel around my neck and repeat after me" he ordered and whilst he hated himself for it he injected a thread of magic into his voice to force compliance.

Nanoha could feel the order coming and it didn't effect her. Not in the slightest. _So then why am I reaching for it?_ She was left to wonder as her hand inched forward to remove the crystal and small leather thong it was attached to from around the ferret's neck. Rolling it between her fingers and marvelling at the texture, she barely managed to throw herself to the side as a scythe of black energy ripped the telephone pole apart.

"It's warm" she whispered quietly as tiny fingers rolled it like a marble but did not drop it even as she lay flat on her stomach with grazed hands.

With a few hairs fluttering down to land on the road to bear witness to just how close Nanoha had come to certain death, Nanoha watched the pole teeter before falling with the transformer on it striking the monster and electrocuting it.

"Quick! Repeat after me!" Yuuno shouted and prayed the electricity currently disrupting the magic of the creature would stop it from attacking. "Close your eyes and block out everything else. Just focus your mind" Yuuno urged as he saw Nanoha glance back warily to the smouldering creature.

Nodding, Nanoha closed her eyes but felt something…odd. Something drew her attention. Concentrating upon it and hurling her mind in its direction, she gazed at a much larger Raising Heart in her mind. Just beneath the surface writing could be seen but no matter how hard she stared and squinted it refused to come into focus.

"I who has accepted this mission, upon the ancient contract, command you to release your power. Wind in the sky, stars in the heavens. And a resolute heart beats within my chest!"

Nanoha whispered the words within her mind and with each word spoken could feel…something about the orb respond and pulse in time with her own heart. Then the feeling rapidly lessened and she watched in shock as waves of energy rocketed back into the jewel after having left it with each pulse. It's luminescence rapidly increased until it burned with a white light purer than a child's heart. As if it blazed white-hot yet no heat scorched her.

"This magic in my hand…Raising Heart…Set-Up!"

Yuuno watched in consternation as Nanoha didn't seem to be repeating what he was saying. But despite that he could feel the red crystal pulsing faster and faster as the energies within it built to a glorious crescendo. Raising Heart had been designed to be voice-activated since normally magic was carried through words. _Wait…her magic…isn't normal_ he thought before his eyes shot open wide to try and stop her.

Too late.

_Murphy. You're an asshole_ was Yuuno's last thought before Raising Heart activated.

"Stand by. Ready. Set Up" came Raising Heart. Tame words to describe the process' occurring deep inside. Raising Heart functioned as a magic and thought engine. Essentially it moulded the magic given into what its master required and what was present in the thought patterns.

Nanoha gasped as magic surrounded her…enveloped her…consumed her. Every single nerve was caressed by the force and jolts shot through her as she was levitated up. But she wasn't in a sphere…or even a triangle. No…she was in a rapidly spinning cube! Yet it seemed to defy the laws of physics because it seemed as if every surface spun in opposing directions.

"Damnit! Think of what form you want your protection and weapon to take!" Yuuno screamed out over the dull roar of the magic. This was a reaction he hadn't seen before and just after start-up he had been forced to avert his eyes lest the bizarre sight break his mind.

Nanoha struggled with the commands. The magic was pulsing around her and it shrieked that she submit to its will…to allow it to consume her. _N-no…I won't submit_ she thought angrily. She had survived in the loneliness after the attack on her father so no force between heaven or hell would make her submit! Despite her age, Nanoha had a formidable will and she bent it all towards taming the magic. Making it obey her.

_It's like thick plastic_ came the odd thought but Nanoha brushed it aside whilst acknowledging its aptness. It was extremely resistant to be bent but she knew that once the critical point was reached it'd snap into place. _I…will…not…SUBMIT!_ She screamed into the ether and without a second more passing the magic obeyed her will.

_Something to protect me…something safe…_ she thought and an image of a school uniform flashed into mind. But…it wasn't right. Something about it was off. She knew it was ridiculous for her to wear any kind of battle armour like the kind she had seen Kyoya eying off in the window of a game store. But that didn't stop her from adding a form of gauntlet to the outfit which would encompass each hand as protection.

But the outfit in its blue and white stage just…didn't work for her. _The blue doesn't fit_ she realised and with the barest effort re-imagined it as white and red with the gauntlets a royal blue colour like die-cast metal. _Much better_ she thought. An image of a staff flashed through her head and she nodded. Reaching up inquisitively as she felt a shadow fall over her, slim fingers wrapped around the cool metal of a staff which seemed to rapidly heat at her touch.

Yuuno paled as he felt the magical energy increase. He had heard of rare cases of when the magic within an Intelligent Device ripped apart the user but as most people were wont to do he consigned such thoughts to the category of urban legends. But now he was hastily moving every single tale into the fact column inside his mind.

The fact that said column was administered by a chibi version of himself brought him no end of embarrassment. His height had always been a sore issue. He had tried to change it but…

As the magic seemed to peak and horror had frozen him stiffer than marble, he relaxed as he felt the magic subside before cracking like an egg. And watched in awe as Nanoha descended down slowly as if a bird of prey carried on thermals to slowly settle on the ground. Almost…like a Valkyrie.

Nanoha gazed at the creature before examining her own outfit and nodding in approval. Whilst she might want to scream and demand exactly what the _hell_ was going on, another part of her told her that could all be done later. And in much greater quantities. For now she had to deal with this thing.

Which was right now hurtling toward her!

Throwing her staff up in an instinctive reaction to try and stop the incoming foe, she started and glanced on in shock as a square field sprang up before it started to rotate at speeds that made it appear more a circle than a square. Asphalt was ripped up and thrown away to the left and as the first shards of asphalt hit the road, the monster slammed into the shield.

The monster snarled and raged against the shield before the kinetic force of the barrier struck it.

And shredded it.

Much like pressing your finger against something that spun way too fast and ground your finger down before you could pull it away so did the same happen to the monster. Thick globules of maleficent energy made corporeal was flung every which way with Yuuno dodging the splats with relative ease. Some of the closer masses reformed and shot tiny tentacles out to suck up more of the tiny fleshy shards of its body. Almost like an amoeba absorbing smaller creatures.

Nanoha jogged away a bit so there was some distance between her and the monster. She was never suited to close-range combat and this had been demonstrated in the one time she had asked to spar with her brother. Despite the fact Kyoya had gone easy on her she had still ended up aching all over for days afterward. Privately she swore that Kyoya was a meanie for laughing,

"To use a spell you need an incantation. Listen to your heart and it'll come to you" Yuuno commanded and he could say no more for he had never attained this level of magical manifestation with Raising Heart. It often took magi months to get their Intelligent Device to manifest this much.

Nanoha nodded and closed her eyes.

_Veneficus Punch…_

Opening her eyes wide and catching sight of the monsters tentacles rocketing towards her so fast it left an unholy whistling in the air, Nanoha's hand moved without her thinking. Snatching and holding each of the razor-sharp appendages, she heaved with all her strength. Now whilst normally for a creature this size that would be impossible, magic had an extremely low amount of mass, comparable really only to hydrogen.

Releasing the tentacles and balling her fist as it approached, Nanoha stepped back before stepping forward once more and slamming her glowing fist into the monsters face. With a thunderous crack that signified magic being released it was hurled down the street so hard that when it struck a deep gash was torn into the road.

Listening to the seductive whisper that came from deep within her, she took a deep breath. "Lyrical Jewel Seed Seal!" she ordered. A square erupted into being under her with a circle and triangle in the middle of it exactly like the picture drawn earlier. Each corner of the square glowed before lines of magic shot from them and back towards her.

Swirling about her like ethereal ghosts or fairies, they were absorbed into the staff at any point along it and a second later Nanoha smiled.

"Seal it!" she commanded and slashed her staff downwards in going from right shoulder to left hip. Arcs of red and white magic shot from the orb in her staff and encased the monster in a slowly constricting net of arcane energies. A moment later and said energies began to spin and ripped the monster apart. But no deluge of shadow escaped for it was incinerated before it could escape the net of magic which eradicated the darkness.

As the red and white streamers vanished to leave a Jewel Seed lying innocuously on the road, Nanoha paused.

"Tap it with the crystal" Yuuno advised as he inched forward from his own hiding spot of behind a corner. It had greatly amused him to see Nanoha deck the monster with that strange blue chrome gauntlet and he gazed up her sleeve to see they ended at the elbow. But watching her wince and massage her arm convinced him that despite the fact she could strike hard with that punch…it was hardly pleasant.

"I don't think my heart likes me much" Nanoha complained as she rolled her shoulder to ease the burning in it. Glancing down in shock as her outfit rapidly dematerialised into particles that vanished with pops, she pouted. "Awwww! And I looked good in it too!" she complained before glancing around warily.

_Road torn up? Check. Walls demolished? Check. Sirens? Check. Wait…sirens?_ She thought and it took a moment for that little nugget to sink into her brain before she used a word she had heard her brother use and be scolded for.

"Shit!"

Yuuno blushed at the curse word Nanoha used before yelping as he was picked up and cradled.

"We've gotta go!" she quietly shrieked. An odd thing to pull off yet somehow she managed. Turning and jogging towards her home whilst keeping her eyes peeled for any police cars, Nanoha slowed down as she found herself a few streets away. "Now, time for you to explain everything Mr Ferret!" she ordered whilst pocketing Raising Heart with a pout.


	2. Chapter 2

Primary Magick's

Fair bit of exposition in this chapter coupled with a fair bit of magic theory. Or my own take on it.

Chapter 02

Feet slapped the pavement and harsh breaths struck the air as the nine year old girl jogged home with a very odd…thing in her arms. Yellow, white and yellow. Upon closer inspection it could be determined that it was actually a long rodent with a bandage around its mid-section. Had any body been observing the odd sight of a young girl running with a rodent and had they known rodents then they would have said it was a ferret.

Right now she was still marvelling over how it felt to wield the magic and the warmth of Raising Heart in her hand. "Owie" she mumbled and rubbed her aching arm with the shoulder following soon after it. Punching that monster like that had felt good until the adrenaline had worn off and then the real aching had begun as if liquid fire filled her bones.

She had forfeited the idea of going to a park to chat because the night was getting deeper and darker. Her parents warnings about staying out late had held true for many years and she had no intention of disobeying them now. "I'll just tell them I was worried" came her voice with each word separated by short pants with her body tired from the fight earlier and the running. _So…tired. I've run more today than I have in the last month!_

Stepping into the yard of the combined house and café, her movements were unimpeded with no sight of her brother or sister and the disapproving looks they would no doubt wear. Indeed they were leaning against the wall just inside so as she walked past with hope blooming she was stopped at the cough from behind her. _Uh…oh._

Kyoya laughed as Nanoha froze before turning so slowly he just had to tease her by looking at his watch and timing how long it took for her to turn. Also served to reinforce she was out late too, now that he thought about it. "So Nanoha…why were you out late?" he inquired with a grin on his face before grunting in discomfort as Miyuki jabbed a finger into his ribs. "Damn it Miyuki, that hurt!"

Shaking her head at her brother before turning a curious gaze to Nanoha, she smiled at the sight of the ferret. "It's a cute thing" she stated with confidence changing her tone to a smug one. She had told Kyoya that Nanoha had gone to check on the ferret. Kyoya being the idiot he was had claimed she had gone out to act out some kind of magical girl fantasy. "Really Kyoya, that was a stupid suggestion" she stated and grinned at his chagrined face.

"Yeah yeah, quiet you. Let's go in and show mom and dad" he grumbled and bumped Miyuki with his shoulder so she stumbled. Whilst he had done that his muscles were primed and he was ready to burst into motion to catch her had she been toppled. Fortunately she caught herself and steadied her gait whilst pouting at him. _Don't look at her, don't look at her. Don't look at her and you won't have to apologise._

Miyuki's pout if possible intensified as Kyoya stared straight ahead. He was never able to refuse her anything if he saw it! Following Kyoya in with Nanoha at her side, her hand snaked out to scratch at the ferret's head and it took all her considerable will to stop from squealing as it leant into her touch. _So cute!_

Smiling down at Yuuno and planning on teasing over the action later as tired feet crossed the threshold into their home slash business. Sitting down on the couch she was ushered to and frowning as Yuuno was all bit ripped from her grasp, she blinked at the extremely possessive feelings she felt towards the ferret.

Momoko clutched the recently awakened ferret to her chest and squealed over how cute it was with no care as to the fact she might be choking it. Only the hand which landed on her shoulder caused her to stop trying to snap the ferrets back with her arms and instead cradle the panting thing. "It's so cute Nanoha!" she stated happily as slim fingers caressed the fur which shone like gold.

Nanoha cracked a smile as she watched the ferret squirm and try to escape even after it was released. But her mother easily located its neck and lifted it by the fur like a cat lifting its young and then dropping the ferret back in the nest of her arms. It was amusing to see him struggle as he did for she wasn't thrilled about what he got her into without explanations.

"Alright Nanoha. Bed time. The ferret can stay in your room for now. Kyoya fixed up a basket" Miyuki stated and giggled at the blush which stained her brothers face.

Nodding, Nanoha retrieved the ferret whilst a snort escaped her at the fervent mental thanks she received.

_Thankyou! Oh thankyou! I thought she was going to kill me!_

A few minutes later found her in bed with the ferret in the basket across the room and waiting for the others to get to bed as well. Then the explaining could begin and that was what she was truly eager for. But despite the way it made her arm ache, she clenched her hand in remembrance of the cold gauntlet which had encased her hand.

It had felt…nice to wield that much power. For most of her life she had been powerless but now…now she wielded a power that for her had only existed in fairy tales up to this point.

"So…" Yuuno commented as he tried to amass his thoughts in such a way that he wouldn't blurt out anything that could get him arrested. The existence of the T.S.A.B being one.

"Yeah…so. Giant monster, crystals and magic" Nanoha commented and smiled as Yuuno leapt from his basket and to her bed in a few bounds. Leaning back in her pillows and leaving him to find wherever was most comfortable – which was hopefully not on her – Nanoha waited for Yuuno to explain.

And explain he did in easy to understand terms. About how he had discovered the Seeds on another planet, how he had managed to teleport himself to earth (He didn't mention the actual dimensional jump-point the T.S.A.B had set up for easier planet hopping by their black-ops.) About how the Jewel Seeds were relics from a long lost civilisation and how their actual purpose had yet to be divined by even the brightest minds of his clan.

"Alright so…" A yawn broke her question with mouth opening wide enough until it looked like her jaw would dislocate. "So…magic" she inquired.

"I'll explain that tomorrow. My names Yuuno by the way" the ferret stated and was still somewhat amazed as to how THAT particular issue had somehow not been approached.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi. I'm a third grader" she stated cheerfully.

And with that she flopped backwards, dead asleep and snoring quietly.

Laughing quietly whilst making his way back to the comfortable basket, Yuuno erected a weak sensory barrier that would alert him if anyone came into the room with ill intent before crashing as he expended the last of his magic.

Nanoha groaned as the oh-so-annoying ringing of her alarm penetrated the murky seas of sleep like a depth charge. Squirming in an attempt to shut it out by burying her head under both warm quilt and thick pillow, she cracked open her eye. _If that cell phone can pray, it'd better!_ Reaching down and picking it up from the floor similar to the way Yuuno had been lifted by her mother, she flipped the lid and cancelled the alarm.

Already the sounds of her parents busy in the café could be heard and an appreciative smile bloomed on her face as did a rumble from her gut resound throughout the quiet room. Blushing before darting to the shower, she quickly performed her ablutions and returned to get dressed. Seeing Yuuno still sleeping, she quickly dressed and was wriggling into her shirt like a worm when the amused laughter of Yuuno made her blush.

Finishing worming her way into the shirt whilst pointedly glaring at the ferret, Nanoha picked up Raising Heart.

"Nanoha, you remember how I talked into your mind yesterday?" Yuuno inquired and at the cautious nod from the girl, continued. "It's considered fairly rude in my society to do that without permission. So with your permission, I'd like to talk into your mind whilst you're at school today to explain magic" Yuuno requested and bowed his head.

The main reason using "mind-speak" as it was termed by society was considered rude was because if someone wasn't expecting it then all sorts of thoughts could leak through. Often-times embarrassing ones and such things had caused massive scandal on Mid-Childa.

"No worries Yuuno" Nanoha exclaimed brightly. "Feel free to. But…how do I do it back?" she asked nervously.

If possible in his ferret form and for this he cursed his lack of eyebrows, Yuuno would have raised one. "You did it yesterday. Just think of me and then project your thoughts towards me. It's far easier if you have Raising Heart on you though" Yuuno informed her with little to no aplomb.

"Alright then. See you later!" came her goodbye and with that Nanoha slipped from the room and down the stairs as fast as possible without running. Her parents always frowned on running down the stairs and even though they had explained that they could fall and break their neck, none of the three children really paid attention sans Nanoha.

Darting into the living room and finding a few stuffed pancakes, she snatched one up from the plate before quickly exiting the house.

Stuffed pancakes were essentially pancakes slit through much like a pocket and stuffed with differing things depending on the mood of the day. Today she had fruit drizzled with honey.

"Ewww, orange seed" Nanoha complained and quickly spat out the greyish stone and swallowing the final mouthful of breakfast. It didn't take her long to make it to school or to her it didn't seem long with mind occupied as it was with thoughts of the upcoming day. Specifically the explanations from the magic ferret. Giggling at the title, she nodded. _Magic Ferret it is_ she thought.

_Oi_ came the thought back and Nanoha stumbled.

_Nya ha-ha…did I think that to you?_ She asked nervously.

_Yes you did. I'm not a magic ferret!_ Came the rather irritable response.

_Oh…so you're a ferret changeling?_ She asked. The title seemed somewhat appropriate, taken as it was from a fairy tale. The spluttering on the other end of the mental link made her shake her head in amusement as she entered the classroom and sat in her usual seat which was a row or two from the window. A moment later and she was besieged by Arisa and Suzuka as they descended upon her with questions like spears and demands like cannon-shot.

"Nanoha! Did you hear what happened last night?!"

"Oi Nanoha! Did you get the ferret from the vet's?!"

Nanoha smiled brightly at her two friends before her cheer fell a bit at the realisation that she couldn't tell them about her powers. First they wouldn't believe her and with how loud Arisa was…it wouldn't remain secret for long.

"Yeah. Got there after dinner last night and picked it up" came her reply which was truthful in all aspects. Just lacking detail. "Was mostly healthy. Plus it can stay!" she exclaimed happily and giggled at the pout and happy smile from Arisa and Suzuka respectively. A moment later and the teacher came in which prompted a tiny sigh of relief from Nanoha. As much as she loved her friends…she would rather learn more about magic so she didn't end up blowing herself up.

_So…Yuuno…magic_ she hinted with that lack of subtlety that made her so beloved and disliked.

_Alright Nanoha. This may take a while since I've got to explain the two types of magic I saw you utilising last night so make sure you're comfortable_ Yuuno cautioned.

Shifting so she was comfortable with legs crossed at the ankles and chin nestled in her palm, she sent her agreement through the link.

_Alright then…Mid-Childan magic is considered the most common. It's normally represented by a circle with runes in it which correspond to the principle this magic was based on._

_Next is Velkan Magic. A fair bit rarer since it takes a particular mindset to understand and even longer to become anywhere proficient at. And the Velkan civilisation was wiped out during a war._

_Now, we call the circles that appear an "array" of sorts. All the runes in them are there for greater control over our powers so we aren't ripped apart by the forces we wield. These arrays also allow a greater degree of specialisation towards elements or emotions, like lightning or love to use two examples._

Nanoha nodded. She was following most of it and what she didn't she was storing up for question time later.

_Now…principles. Childan Magic being a circle only has one principle since it only has one side to speak of. The principle at its most basic is "To Win At Any Cost." This is what allows it to be so widely used since winning is such a fluid term and capable of being applied to any situation._

_Velkan magic is a bit trickier. It has three principles since its array is in the shape of a triangle. These principles are as follows, "No Mercy, No Surrender, Overwhelm the Enemy." These principles made them particularly adept at warfare since nobody was ever captured alive, they never let up when they started an assault and they ALWAYS attacked with superior fire-power and defences. Once again these principles are capable of being twisted to what a person wills but it takes a large degree of intellect to do this._

_From what I'm able to tell about your type of magic though…well, I've only discovered one principle. It's designed to attack from range. Whilst you can use those gauntlets to great effect, it ends up hurting you so it's really only useful for gaining some distance between you and the enemy. _

Nanoha paused at that. It was true she supposed. She didn't enjoy getting close to an enemy though she hadn't really had enemies thus far in life sans the occasional bully or for a brief time; Arisa. Attacking from range kept you safe and that was what Nanoha wished above all else. To stay safe.

_Now for shape significance. Stop m__e if you get lost or confused._

_The Mid-Childan Circle is designed for the containment of the mage's energy so nothing goes to waste. Every scrap is used and this is often a double-edged sword because if you summon too much it can hurt you. As such, its suited for all fields of magic wether that be melee, ranged or even healing._

_The Velkan Triangle however…is far more dangerous. When a mage casts their spell, their magic flows into the array to activate the specific runes for its purpose. The Triangle reflects this magic back to the caster but this magic is doubled in strength per side since it bounces off three sides. This extra magic is often drawn from the ambient environment or the planet itself. This is why Velkan Magic is used mainly for offense because they can discharge that enormous amount of magic for amazing benefits. Velkan Magic has few defensive measures though and the healing done by it can only be done if its channelled through physical contact._

Nanoha's head was reeling, quite honestly. This was some fairly dense magical theory for a nine year old to grasp after all but she managed to hang in there with the massive amount of questions rapidly growing in size as if her mind itself was a Velkan Triangle.

_Square Magic, for lack of a better term is clearly only suited for ranged combat with a few abilities to keep that ranged benefit like the gauntlets. This is uncharted territory for me so anything you discover I'd love for you to share with me. The Scrya Clan after all are devoted to unearthing mysteries wether they be physical or metaphysical. _

_From what I could see last night, the magic that flowed inwards first through the Childan Circle and then the Triangle…each inwards course of magic was doubled in strength as it struck the triangle so clearly if magic is inserted through a triangle then it will be doubled in strength no matter how many courses there are._

Nodding along with what Yuuno was saying, amazement filled the nine year old brunette as she realised that aside from a few larger words she understood exactly what Yuuno was saying even if she broke down some of the larger words into yet smaller ones so they could be digested easier.

_Anyway…continuing. This "Square Magic" seems to incorporate principles of the other shape arrays. The Velkan Triangle doubles the magic that comes back so since the magic shoots inwards from the four corners then you're basically getting eight times the magic back than what you expended. The Childan Circle keeps it contained so none bleeds off and you receive the full benefit of the array._

At that, Yuuno called up what he could remember of the array Nanoha had called up when she had sealed the Seed so brutally. The square had runes in the corners to the edge of the circle. The circle itself was a bar and not a line so it was a solid circle and within the bar were yet more runes and finally the triangle was much like the circle in that it was not a line but a bar with runes inscribed within the bar.

What honestly disturbed him was the first set he did not recognize at all. The Childan and Velkan runes were easy to decipher - well, the Childan more so than the Velkan but still.

_Anyway…that's the basic stuff. The more advanced theory is beyond me right now since a lot of it is taught at the…um…academy on my home-world. _

Raising an eyebrow with her pen tapping a staccato beat on the desk, Nanoha probed further. _What was with the pause, Yuuno?_ She inquired sweetly with the barest hint of steel to her voice.

_Was just wondering what __it would be best to call it since it serves a myriad of functions._

Not detecting the lie and accepting it for now, Nanoha fingered Raising Heart idly around her neck. The warmth no longer bothered her given what she now knew. That being; magic existed and she apparently wielded a type Yuuno had never seen.

Glancing up, she blanched at the site which greeted her. Not bodies or blood sprayed across the classroom. No…the day was almost half-done and she had nothing written down at all! Commencing the banging of her head on the desk with the rest of the class watching, she groaned.

Nanoha kicked a stone grumpily as she made her way home for school. It had galled her to no end to ask Arisa for her notes that pertained to the morning classes but she had swallowed her pride and asked. _I'm still not sure it was worth it_ Nanoha complained to herself in a tone not too dissimilar to a whine as the image of Arisa laughing and pointing at her surged to the surface.

Fortunately she didn't have cram school today as it was only three times a week and even then the class schedules changed depending upon the availability of teachers. About to turn down a street towards her house, Nanoha who was in the middle of walking froze stiff as a magical wave struck her. Nothing moved on her body but she felt the…wrongness ripple through her. Like the stench of old milk it offended her magical senses.

_Yuuno! There's a Jewel Seed activating! Meet me near the temple!_ She ordered before turning on the opposite direction and sprinting whilst darting in and out of people. Nanoha was not consciously aware of how she knew it was a Jewel Seed but the pulse felt quite similar to the magic around the creature from the previous night.

Just…_wrong…_on every level.

Settling into a light jog as her lungs began to scream from the exertion of just a few minutes, Nanoha nodded. _Ranged fighting DEFINITELY suits me more_ she thought sardonically as the temple grew larger and larger in her vision. Hearing squeaks and shouts coming from her left and glancing, she smiled as Yuuno shout out from between a mans legs and leapt onto skirt then scrambled up.

"Ugh…too many cookies…" Yuuno groaned and had he hands they would have been massaging his aching stomach. "Your mother wouldn't stop feeding me."

"You could have stopped eating" Nanoha remarked.

"They tasted too good" was his somewhat lacklustre reply.

Sighing and bopping him on the head which was flush against her neck, she started the somewhat annoying and tiring walk up the steps. "You vomit on me and you're going to be taste-testing Kyoya's own…creations" Nanoha murmured before stopping to shudder at that. "I swear I saw it move" she whispered with horror turning her face white before she resumed the trek up the stairs.

Above…a beast snarled.

Nanoha vaulted the last few steps with a leap before paling as her vision was filled with black as something…gargantuan barrelled toward her. She could only capture parts of it with her eyes.

The teeth.

The glowing red eyes.

Did I mention the teeth? Big razor-sharp canines that glistened with saliva.

Nanoha didn't know what made her do it. Later she'd claim instinct or even fear to try and keep it away. Thrusting her hand forward with fist clenched tight, a blue gauntlet shimmered around her hand for a second and as it struck the dog in the slavering maw with a wet crunch the same thought as the night before echoed in her mind like a ghost.

_Veneficus Punch_

A moment after being struck the dog was blown backwards with tiles rippling below the point of impact courtesy of a tiny shockwave generated by the impact.

Pulling Raising Heart out, Nanoha was about to ask it to activate when the gem gleamed as if lit from within and magic blazed into existence around her.

This time fortunately not ripping up the tiles.

Two gauntlets fully manifested upon her hands before the rest of the outfit materialised as if being woven from magic. And truly that was what was happening. Magic was being woven according to the thought pattern imprinted upon Raising Heart.

Lifting a hand and snapping questing fingers clad in blue chrome metal around the smooth shaft of Raising Heart, she smiled as the magic engulfing her parted like angel wings to retract back into nothingness. Lightly dropping to the ground and testing her grip for the first time upon the smooth surface and indeed ever, she found it perfect.

Nanoha carefully eyed the beast before wincing as its crushed face was brought into view. A moment later and the shattered flesh bubbled forward like tar to re-construct the face into what it had been. Gripping Raising Heart tight with one hand and settling into a loose stance so she could dodge if it proved too fast to shield, a smile flitted across her features as the dog was proven to be somewhat slow if large. Muscles rippled under midnight fur and there was hunger within sanguine eyes.

"Nanoha! The Jewel Seed is using a living creature as a host so it'll be slower but stronger than the previous one!" Yuuno shouted as he watched the creature lope towards Nanoha. It had indeed taken a bit to get past the shock of Nanoha summoning part of her battle regalia without Raising Heart activating. _That'll be a handy skill if she can master it_ he thought and he too winced in sympathy as he saw the way Nanoha cradled her arm.

With a roar of primal rage the beast rocketed forward and its hind paws tore divots into the path.

Flinging a hand up and concentrating on the same feeling from the previous night, the feeling of safety and protection, she willed a barrier into being.

And the shimmering square of magic roared into being and started to spin at nearly sonic speeds with a ditch ripped into the flagstones of the temple path. Watching in slight sympathy as the beast crashed into it, Nanoha felt like vomiting as the beast was ripped apart along the right side of its flank and head due to its twisting in mid-air to try and avoid the shield.

"Barrier Burst" came the synthetised female voice of Raising Heart as it sensed the disquiet of its master and the elevated heart-rate.

Rapidly folding down into an almost-singularity, the magic within the barrier ignited and exploded away from Nanoha and right into the beast with a shaft spiking right through its stomach and emerging out the other side in a thick splatter of shadowy gore.

"Jewel Seed Seal" Nanoha commanded. Noticing the head extend forward about three inches and two flaps spring open, Nanoha was not prepared for one red and one white wing to unfurl from the slots revealed. "Seal!" she ordered with perhaps a touch more vindictiveness than necessary but her arm was aching badly as the muscles twitched in pain.

Catching sight of the beast lying on its injured side and smoking with no legs, Nanoha decided that the sealing would be a merciful one despite how it was done.

As before the same square swirled into being like a whirlpool before anchoring its four points and the rest of the array stabilised.

As before magic shot inwards and Nanoha swept the staff down in a slashing move. Ribbons of white and red magic rocketed forward from her staff though the point of origin was difficult to determine. Wrapping around the creature and acting in a manner similar to pythons, they started to constrict inwards whilst spinning rapidly and just like a saw ripped inwards.

The shadowy material vanished and a slightly scorched dog dropped to the ground with just a bit of its hair smouldering. A Jewel Seed was left floating in the air and glowing with the roman numerals for sixteen on its surface.

Walking forward and tapping the red jewel of Raising Heart against the seed and smiling in relief as the dangerous artefact was absorbed like water absorbs a thrown stone, Nanoha turned to Yuuno. "Let's go then, shall we?" she asked as the regalia faded and she was left massaging her arm and biting her lower lip.

"Nanoha…I know using the gauntlet hurts but you willed it into being without Raising Heart activating. That's definitely a skill to master" Yuuno urged as he scrambled back up from his position beside Nanoha. He had leapt down as she started the transformation for he didn't want to experience the sensation. And he wasn't sure that he wouldn't be absorbed by the magic and added to the outfit.

A pair of ferret fur boots whilst stylish was not something he was hoping to be in the future.

"Yeah…I'll try Yuuno" Nanoha wearily commented as her arm throbbed painfully. "But for now…time to go home. I so don't want to be discovered here" she stated and gestured to the lightly smoking area.

"Agreed."

"Thought you would, ferret changeling."

"Oi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Primary Magick's

Sorry for any mistakes here but I was tired when I edited this and I have no beta.

Chapter 03

"So…tired…" Nanoha groaned as she slowly made her way back towards her house from the battlefield that the school had been turned into. A number of windows were shattered and pavement cracked by brutal strikes but aside from that it had been an easy sealing. Yet she felt so tired! Leaning against the concrete fence to have a quick rest, eyes closer to shutter topaz-blue eyes before they flew open as she was nudged by Yuuno.

"Come on Nanoha" Yuuno ordered. He could see she was tired. Beyond tired. His sharp eyes had caught her stumbling a bit with trembling muscles before she managed to seal the monster who had taken the form of a wendigo. The Jewel Seed had bound itself to the janitor and in doing so had amplified the traits the janitor held most dear. Endurance, strength and cunning.

_Flashback_

_Nanoha leapt backwards to dodge the scythe that would have ripped apart her stomach. Or rather…the five scythe-like claws which constituted the creatures claws. Standing at close to ten feet tall of grayish muscle and putrescent yellow eyes with breath that stank like rotting flesh, it was truly a horrifying sight. Especially as it was over double Nanoha's height._

"_So fast" Nanoha whispered as she eyed the massive beast. And indeed it was. Not too fast but when coupled with its disturbing ability to melt into the shadows like a chameleon it gave off the impression of almost light-speed. Already Nanoha was nursing a long scratch to her forearm that refused to close or even clot thus far. Fortunately it wasn't deep but it still stung ferociously._

_Hearing a roar from behind her and pivoting on one foot with a hand already flung out, the same square barrier snapped into being and the Wendigo slammed into it, clawing at it. And with surprisingly less damage to its body than one would think given the results of the last two beasts that attacked it. Indeed, the barrier was slowing its rate of spin with each thunderous strike against it._

"_Nanoha! The barrier slows its spinning with each strike!" Yuuno hollered as he shot around to try and find some avenue of attack. But he had few offensive spells since he concentrated more on defense and those few offensive spells were related more to the slaying of animals for food than taking down a raging beast! Throwing up a few aquamarine binds around the creature and sighing with relief as it was halted, he nodded to Nanoha._

_Leaping back once more and thanking all the stars in the 'verse for her not having to use the gauntlet – or rather not being fast enough to hit the Wendigo, she gripped Raising Heart firmly. "Jewel Seed Seal" she incanted firmly with no trace off ear unsteadying her voice or making her limbs shake._

Those claws ARE awfully sharp though_ Nanoha thought idly before shaking her head to clear the errant thoughts._

"_Seal it!" she shouted and swept the staff in a diagonal slash after the wings had formed and the staff head had extended forward a few inches._

_The Square Array exploded into being under her and glowed with a sanguine light whilst the runes glistened with a pure white light. Those same colors were in the streamers as they took off and wrapped around the bestial Wendigo as it finally broke free with a terrifying howl. As it lunged forward with the ribbons of magic ripping through its body, it brought tremendous claws down for one last strike._

_And met the cold chrome of Nanoha's gauntlet raised in defense. Scrabbling at it uselessly, only a few scratch marks were left on the plain metallic gloves which seemed to shine even in the darkness which swamped the school._

_With a last scream of rage the Wendigo vanished into wisps of smoke which left the janitor lying on the ground and blissfully unconscious. Tapping the Seed with Raising Heart and smiling as it was absorbed, she turned curiously to Yuuno. "Hey Yuuno…where are the Seed's stored exactly?" she inquired with a curious expression._

"_I…have no idea" Yuuno stated blankly. "Nobody really KNOWS where the Intelligent Devices store artifacts. The leading theory is the artifacts are transformed into energy and compressed down into a tiny state like a singularity."_

_Nanoha blinked at that. "If you don't know, just say so" she commented before picking up Yuuno with her red and white outfit vanishing around her. Placing him on her shoulder, she blinked as Yuuno smacked his face into her neck. "What was that for?"_

"_Well…I can't facepalm. This is the closest I can do."_

"_A faceneck?" she asked with disbelief turning her tone incredulous. "The ferret changeling couldn't think of anything better?"_

_Yuuno groaned. "Don't call me a changeling!"_

_End Flashback_

Finally returning to the abode where Nanoha dwelled and currently Yuuno, both entered quietly with Nanoha making sure to keep her arm hidden in the event someone saw the scratch which had finally started to clot. Wearily making her way upstairs after a brief battle with the top stair as to whether her foot could indeed clear it, Nanoha collapsed on her bed like a sack of oranges.

Even before Yuuno had leapt off her she was asleep with Raising Heart warm against her clavicle.

Nanoha woke slowly with limbs aching and eyes feeling like sand had been shoved under her eyelids during her admittedly restful but not long enough sleep. Glancing up and blinking at the sight of a dark sky, she flipped open her cell-phone with a wince as the bright light struck her eyes. Making out the time was two in the morning the magical girl groaned.

_Still wearing my clothes…no wonder I woke up_ Nanoha foggily thought with the feeling of twisted clothes registering dimly in her consciousness. Rising with a disturbing amount of grace given her sleepy state and wriggling out of her clothes and then into her pajamas, she flopped back onto her bed with a yawn.

And lay there.

For ten minutes. Without sleep overtaking her.

"What the heck…I fall asleep the second I hit the bed but now I can't sleep?!" she demanded of the cold night air and only got silence and Yuuno's snores in response.

Sitting up grumpily and looking for something – anything to tire her out, she recalled Yuuno's words from the previous day about manifesting the gauntlet without Raising Heart activating. _Nothing else to do_ she thought somewhat bitterly with a pout and then a sigh to try and convey her frustration to any being listening. Sitting herself comfortably on her bed and with quilt wrapped around her so only her head and right arm stuck out, she began.

And met with immediate failure.

She couldn't even touch her magic!

Scowling and trying again and again, the same results occurred with every attempt. _The definition of insanity is repeating the same thing again and again knowing the results_ she wisely thought, the quote popping into her head from a book of Suzuka's she once glanced through.

Closing her eyes and sitting there patiently, Nanoha recalled how it felt to use magic. The tingle that shot from her chest to every limb and the wave of soothing cold-fire in its wake. And truly cold-fire was the only way to describe it. A chill it was but it licked and roared through her veins and nerves which left every nerve so sensitive and every sense at their peak.

Following the tingle that shot through her and finding it originated in her chest, Nanoha called out to it whilst feeling immensely stupid. Calling out to ones magic was such a stupid idea.

Yuuno slowly woke from the feel of magic slowly crashing over him like gentle waves. Sitting up…he gaped. Nanoha sat there with hair freely drifting about as if she was underwater and a faint aura engulfed her. It wasn't an opaque aura, not by far. It took decades of study to do that! Her aura seemed to make her skin glow and a faint patch of luminescence around her with the colors rapidly switching between white and red.

Nanoha had found her linker core. Within her mind she stood before it and witnessed it crackle with power and glow a variety of colors with the prominent ones being red, white and blue. Extending a tendril of thought towards it which took the form of a hand and touching it, she smiled as magic flooded her.

Yuuno watched in awe as the blue chrome gauntlets slowly faded into being. And truly faded was the only way to describe it. The light which had gathered around Nanoha's hands had faded as the gauntlets emerged and for once he was able to get a better look at them.

They extended up to her elbows and they were of a simple design. Yet…the metal seemed to almost move with the motions her muscles made under it. _It's like a silicone-based metal_ he thought with bemusement. He then pondered as to whether Nanoha had driven him insane and that was why he failed to feel any large amount of shock or awe.

Nanoha opened her eyes and lifted her arms to examine the metal which covered her forearms. On the back of the gauntlets hand there was an exact miniature version of the runic array that sprang into being with every sealing she performed although it seemed to fade in and out of being as if the circle was teasing her.

A moment later and she flopped back into a deep sleep with the gauntlets vanishing into shimmering particles of magic which was absorbed back into her skin.

_I would have been amazed had she stayed awake a moment long_ Yuuno thought with a bit of amusement as he laid his head down once more and curled up. Physically manifesting objects without an Intelligent Device was strenuous on any mage no matter what the object was. Yawning and closing his eyes, Yuuno smiled to himself. _I got lucky getting Nanoha as my partner._

Sun shone and birdsong flitted through trees as the sun sat high on its throne as it oversaw its domain.

And one mage in particular slept on with a pillow covering her head and auburn hair peeking out under the soft fluffy comfort object. She hadn't moved for over an hour except to shift her head into new and more comfortable positions to aid in her attempt to sleep the day away.

Yuuno frowned and leapt over onto Nanoha's bed. Granted she may be tired from the previous nights sealing and forcefully summoning the gauntlets but he was personally a big believer in self-discipline. You dealt with the after-effects of whatever you caused. Padding up alongside Nanoha's back and looking at the tired girl with no sympathy, he jabbed his nose into her shoulder.

And surprisingly…nothing happened.

Nor did anything happen the next five times he did it. Lying down on the bed to ponder his next move, he shot almost a foot in the air when the door slammed open.

"Nanoha, wake up! Arisa and Suzuka are here!" Miyuki shouted. She knew from personal experience how hard her sister could be to wake up especially after late nights. She was no fool and knew that Nanoha was going out at night though for purposes currently unknown to her.

Groggily pulling the pillow off her head and staring at Miyuki with incomprehension, Nanoha buried her head under the pillow whilst muttering about annoying sisters.

"Arisa! Nanoha won't get up!" she called out before yelping as a pillow struck her in the face hard enough to make her stumble backwards.

"That's not fair, Miyuki" Nanoha snapped and slowly rose with the grace a predator exudes as they hunt their prey. Languidly walking over to the door and smiling sweetly at Miyuki…she closed it in her sisters face. "Time to get up then" Nanoha sighed grumpily and smiled as Yuuno started to paw at the door. "Sure the ferret body isn't changing you, Yuuno?" she teased and opened the door to let him scamper out.

Closing the door and leaning against it so her vision would stop spinning, Nanoha waited for her blood pressure to equalize. Cupping Raising Heart in one hand and looking at it curiously, she started at the synthetic female voice.

"Confirmation. Displaying Neutralized Jewel Seeds."

Five jewel seeds shimmered into being and rotated on the vertical axis before Nanoha. "Been a week already" Nanoha murmured. _A week since I met Yuuno…a week since I first had my powers activated. Being a magical girl is EXHAUSTING!_ Nanoha complained and shut her eyes.

"NANOHA!"

Yelping and leaping away from the door as her sister pounded on it, she shot a glare that would have made even a Jewel Monster back away before slowly getting dressed in her typical outfit of orange sweater, a darker orange skirt, black stockings and a random shirt she plucked from her closet.

"I'm coming" she sighed out and with a last glance of longing toward her bed, exited her room and walked down the stairs.

_So…break from Jewel Seed hunting today?_ Yuuno ventured as he eagerly snacked on a few biscuits he had been given.

_You're going to get so fat you'll roll everywhere if you're not careful_ Nanoha stated and giggled as Yuuno froze with his mouth open. _And thanks…I need a break. So tired_ she groaned and pouted as Yuuno started to laugh. Which was a very odd sound coming from a ferret. Similar to hearing a wet cloth dragged over gravel if a bit less rough.

Kyoya looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow at Miyuki. "I'm telling you that…"

Miyuki stuck her nose in the air. "How long must you keep being wrong, Kyoya? Nanoha isn't a magical girl!" Miyuki stated and was unaware of Nanoha fearfully looking over through downcast lashes.

Glaring at Miyuki whilst stabbing his chopsticks into his breakfast in an attempt to alleviate some of his anger, he pointed at Yuuno. "Then why is the ferret laughing, huh?!"

"Because it's ticklish" Miyuki stated. "Now hush Kyoya. Let Nanoha eat in peace" she stated and winked at Nanoha only to get a glare back. "What?"

"Let me eat in peace…would have rather slept in peace" Nanoha mumbled and flushed under the smug grin. "Where's Arisa and Suzuka?"

"Not here yet."

"You…lied?" Nanoha asked with the shock she felt easily displayed on her face.

"I didn't lie. I was just a bit…pre-emptive" Miyuki stated and ignored Kyoya as her brother rolled his eyes.

Nanoha was used to Miyuki using twisted logic like that so no groan or exclamation of rage escaped her pursed lips yet her glare said it all.

"Anyway…I'm off" Nanoha stated and stood from her clear dishes with not one morsel remaining. "Have to take the fat ferret with me. Arisa and Suzuka want to see him" she stated before giggling to herself at the outrage Yuuno was communicating to her. "I'll…I'll see you later" she managed to get out between snorts of laughter.

"Later Nanoha!" Kyoya called out.

Nanoha waved happily to Arisa and Suzuka as they approached from opposing directions. Arisa had gone to fetch Suzuka who was, if possible, a deeper sleeper than Nanoha and gauging from the way the purple-haired girl was rubbing her eyes whilst directing dirty looks to Arisa it was obvious the girl had stayed up late playing video games.

Again.

Shaking her head before joining up with the two to descend to the oval, a vindictive smile formed on her face as Yuuno was torn from her neck and squealed over by Arisa and Suzuka, the latter forgetting her tiredness with the mystery ferret now revealed. During the walk over here Yuuno had not kept still and had kept tickling her neck with his fur.

So this was her vengeance and though cruel to him it was by far amusing to her.

Taking a seat and nodding to her father with a relieved expression returned, Nanoha had to struggle to stay awake in the warm sun and with the excited chatter of Suzuka and Arisa beside her.

_Nanoha…I'm sorry…help me!_ Yuuno screamed out as a pink bow was tied around his neck.

_I'm sorry Yuuno…I can't hear what you're saying…still too tired_ she responded. Except the smugness of her tone was a definite give-away.

_Oh come on Nanoha! I'm sorry!_ Yuuno shouted before sighing in relief as Nanoha plucked him from Arisa and Suzuka's grasp. _Now can you remove the ribbon?_

_Not a chance. You look cute. In fact…I'm going to take a photo when we get home!_ Nanoha responded excitedly before shushing Yuuno as the match started. Cheering as her fathers team gained possession of the ball, she failed to follow the game. It wasn't so much the game she was cheering about but rather the fact it made her father happy. He seemed far more fulfilled than when he had been a bodyguard.

Whilst he didn't earn as much, the increased safety, more time with his family and just the general content was enough to easily make up for the wage deficit.

Watching the game with half-lidded eyes as one hand idly stroked the ferret, Nanoha inhaled the smell of the grass and freshly churned earth which had been torn up by the spikes on the players shoes. As tired as she was the faint acrid stench of magic was ignored by her brain in preference to the soothing smell and feel of the outdoors.

Startled awake by Arisa lightly touching her shoulder and glancing around as the world once more crashed back into her senses that had been awakened from their dormant state, Nanoha noticed the players filing off the field.

"Come on Nanoha, geez. You're spacing out worse than usual!" Arisa teased and tugged Nanoha to her feet. "We're all going to Midori for a victory celebration!"

Nanoha blinked. _We won?_ She inquired of Yuuno.

His response was one word and extremely dry. _Apparently._

It was easy to beg off the party that was consuming the café and head upstairs with the truth as to why she was going up. She was after all still tired and whilst she felt her magic returning rapidly as evidenced by the way she no longer stumbled, her body still cried out for sleep. Heading upstairs and closing her door, she smiled as Yuuno jumped down before stripping down to her singlet and underwear.

Yuuno blushed a deep red as his partner stripped before him with no care. Turning away to grant her privacy and trying desperately to get that blush off his face so he wasn't teased about it, he frowned. Unlike Nanoha he had sensed…something at the field. It had persisted into the café bit he hadn't been able to either pinpoint it or identify what it had been exactly.

Padding over to his basket and curling into it, he only turned and warily at that when he heard Nanoha strike the bed with a soft thump. Sighing in relief at the fact she was now clothed in her pajamas, he curled himself into a circle with his head resting upon his tail. He too was still tired but unlike Nanoha most of his magic had returned.

Closing his eyes, he drifted off.

"Warning! Jewel Seed Activation Detected!" Raising Heart blared to her master and partner and made sure that the volume was similar to the other human that had woken her master earlier. And judging from the way both her master and partner leapt a foot into the air, it had worked.

Casting about with her eyes, Nanoha immediately clutched Raising Heart for comfort as her house rumbled as if an earthquake had occurred so very close. Racing to her window and blanching at the sight of a tree rising from the centre of city, she glanced at Yuuno. "We have to move fast" she murmured and smiled as Yuuno nodded. Looking at Raising Heart and quickly barricading her room so nobody saw her transform, Nanoha allowed the nascent energies of the device to erupt forth.

Yuuno kept his eyes averted as the cube of magic garbed Nanoha and armed her with the raiment of battle she so favored.

Clutching Raising Heart as it hovered above her and smiling as the cube parted predictably, Nanoha opened the window. "Raising Heart…I need to fly" she murmured.

"Flier Fin: Activated."

Her eyes were drawn to the two pure white wings that had erupted from her ankles and a grateful smile was directed at Raising Heart. Walking to the back of her bedroom and picking up Yuuno, she grinned. "Hold on, Yuuno" she whispered and smiled as the ferret clutched at her barrier jacket tight. Clenching gauntlets tight…she ran at the open window and dove out.

The wings hung limp for a second before activating and allowing her to shoot down to the entertainment district which was mercifully far from the ignition point of the Seed. Dropping to the ground and running into a building, she wondered why she hadn't tried to fly up to the roof.

_There's a height restriction on regular Flier Fin_ Yuuno commented with fur practically standing on end due to the shock and speed of the sudden flight.

"Ah" Nanoha commented before quieting to preserve breath for the race to the top of the building. _Too…many stairs_ she groaned mentally to Yuuno.

_I'm enjoying it. The bouncing is nice and soothing_ Yuuno replied.

_I hear Suzuka and Arisa want you as a doll_ she threatened and smiled happily as the ferret quieted down. Approaching the door to the roof and reaching for the handle, she turned it…

…and found it locked.

"Damnit!" she cried out.

_Press Raising Heart to the door. Should unlock it _Yuuno ventured. He had done something similar to get some food early on after he had landed here whilst leaving some change he scrounged from the streets to pay for what he took.

Pressing Raising Heart to the door and grinning delightedly as the possibilities came to mind of just how she could use it, Nanoha walked out onto the roof. And gaped in shock.

The tree was massive…easily six or so stories tall.

"Wow."

Both Yuuno and Nanoha had spoken in tandem.

"You won't be able to get close, Nanoha" Yuuno murmured as he eyed the tree. "We don't even know where the seed IS" the ferret pointed out.

"Well then…guess I'll need to find it" Nanoha murmured. Extending her grip, she tapped Raising Heart against the floor in four points in an approximation of a square. From each point a mass of lines exploded forth like ink and as she touched the fourth point the runic array flared into being. "It could be anywhere…so I'll search everywhere" Nanoha stated.

Seeing no other alternative, Yuuno bit back protests and warnings.

_Raising Heart: Wide Area Magic Search_ Nanoha commanded with her mind conveying the need that words never could.

"Understood, master."

Instead of the usual strings of magic, a directional shockwave of magic blasted out from Nanoha and spread until it was like a wall of rippling magic that resembled a heat haze. It did not harm buildings and only made the leaves on trees flutter but as it struck the tree, information started to trickle back to Nanoha much like sonar.

_Veneficus Sight_

Nanoha's vision blurred for a moment and when it cleared a grid overlaid her vision with hotspots appearing.

_The brightest spot will be the Jewel Seed, Master. Search completing in five seconds_ Raising Heart voiced directly into Nanoha's mind. Whilst its auditory capabilities were limited it could with a bit of effort speak into the mind of its master.

Nanoha gazed around in awe. She could see all the humans cowering in the city. Yuuno had told her that all humans possessed a spark of magic to give them life but nothing more. Nothing approaching a fully active Linker Core to grant them access to the energies that ruled the cosmos!

"Okay Yuuno…I've located the Jewel Seed. Now what?" she asked somewhat timidly. The scale of this disaster was beyond her - like an ant trying to comprehend chess. But like an ant she would do her best to move the piece.

"Well…you need to strike from range" Yuuno commented.

_Range…range…range_ Nanoha repeated to herself.

"Shooting Mode: Set Up" came Raising Hearts voice.

First the base extended downwards an extra foot or so, so the staff measured some five or six foot in length. Then the head seemed to revert to pure magic and said magic reshaped itself into the shape of a U but with one side longer than the other. The two ejection ports which adorned Raising Heart fused with the shorter side so heat could be released if it overheated.

Moving so the underarm of her right arm was flush against the outside of Raising Heart – the part facing away from her, Nanoha was unprepared for what was to come as her left hand clasped Raising Heart about a foot from the head.

"Brace Lock."

Nanoha's blue gauntlets seemed to almost melt forwards and surround the area where her hands grasped Raising Heart. Thus allowing her bare fingers to wrap around the cool shaft of Raising Heart and Brace Lock ensured that the weapon could not be torn from her grip.

Moving her right leg back and left leg forward, Nanoha watched in shock as four wings unfurled from the slots revealed by Raising Heart's head shooting forward. These wings were far larger than the ones used when she sealed for each was about five feet long. Two red wings and two white unfurled around her and they wove together at the sides whilst the top and bottom remained apart so she could both see and stand.

"Firing Lock: Disengaged" came Raising Heart's voice. With that the ejection ports extended so heat could be vented easily during the following attack.

The runic array swirled into being under her and as her magic surged outwards it was thusly attracted to the four focal points in the corners. Shooting back in and lighting up the Childan Containment Circle and then continuing inwards to be multiplied in strength by the Velkan Amplification Triangle, the ethereal force seemed to swirl upwards in complex patterns before vanishing into Raising Heart.

"Firing Divine Buster – AM Mode In Five Seconds."

_AM Mode?_ Yuuno asked of himself.

Red and white energy swirled together at the peak of Raising Heart in an almost reverse whirlpool with the mixed vertex aimed directly at the crystal which contained the Jewel Seed and two children.

Four circles with triangles in them spun around the edge of the array and passed over the corners easily and with each pass over more magic flared inwards. Deep gashes appeared in the roof as concrete was ripped up in chunks and throws past the spiraling attack to strike the barrier surrounding the roof.

"Three…Two…One…Firing!"

With the thunderous scream inherent to all spells which rip the air asunder two differing colored arcs of magic rocketed outward yet all the while moving in the rough direction of the seed before curving inwards at the halfway point.

Parabolic arcs on the horizontal axis.

Nanoha gaped as she glanced down to her sneakers rammed an inch down and backwards into the concrete roof before glancing up and fixing her gaze on the crystal. _There's no way I'm missing this!_

It was with a curious lack of noise that both blasts struck simultaneously. Red and white struck the exact same point.

The lack of noise didn't last for long.

A horrific crack boomed outward and was quickly followed by a deep red shockwave which tore free of the crystal and pulsed in every direction. Every window caught within the blast didn't just shatter. They were vaporized! Yet curiously besides that nothing else happened.

Nanoha watched calmly as the shockwave descended upon her and Yuuno like the fist of an angry god.

"Nanoha…" Yuuno warned.

"Stay still, Yuuno" Nanoha whispered and scratched his head to comfort him. The shockwave swept over them and besides ruffling the wings of the staff it did no harm to them. Glancing side to side, Nanoha gaped. Two deep trenches had been gouged into the roof with a large streak of gravel extending from below the head of Raising Heart to the edge of the roof.

"Amazing…such intense magical power it tore into the roof whilst just charging" Yuuno breathed in shock.

With a crunch and the pop of air rushing back areas once occupied by massive tree roots, the leviathan tree vanished and the two children contained within slowly floated to earth with the Jewel Seed still hovering in mid air.

"Jewel Seed: Seal" Nanoha commanded and instead of the flurry of red and white ribbons only two shot out to wrap around the blue jewel. One red and one white. Tugging the reluctant Seed back to where she stood and sucking it into the staff, Nanoha sighed with relief.

"Brace Lock: Disengaged. Goodbye" came the voice. The gauntlets flowed once more to encase Nanoha's forearm before the outfit vanished into tiny particles which floated against her flesh before being absorbed in much like how the Jewel Seed was absorbed into Raising Heart – albeit without the odd rippling.

Nanoha sighed and stepped backwards to rest against the rail to steady her trembling legs.

_This is my first mistake as a mage. I didn't pay enough attention. If I had…I could have stopped this before it happened_ came the depressing thought.

"Nanoha…it's not your fault. You were tired because you were doing your best to help me" Yuuno commented as he leapt up onto Nanoha's shoulder to nestle in the crook of her neck. "I'm the one to blame for foisting this upon you. So please don't blame yourself."

Yuuno's words made sense to Nanoha. An odd kind of sense but sense none-the-less. "I guess, Yuuno. But I have to pay better attention in the future. I don't want this to happen again" Nanoha stated and closed her eyes.

_I will not let this happen again. This I vow._


End file.
